


The best kind of quiet

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cider, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, For Gav800 week 2018, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor and Gavin enjoy a night at home





	The best kind of quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but sweet, I hope. Please leave a comment, I much appreciate them

Connor sighed, watching his synthetic breath form a slight mist in the air. It was late enough in the evening that the warm light filtering through the slats in Gavin’s apartment cast the room in a dark reddish orange, but not late enough for Gavin to be asleep on his side, curled up and content like the two cats that stalked somewhere in the apartment. 

Despite this fact, Gavin’s head rested against Connor’s chest, eyes drooping cutely in an attempt at rest. On the one hand, Connor didn’t want to rouse him (he looked so peaceful…), but on the other, if Gavin slept now, he would be up too late for work the next day. 

“It is only 7:35, Gavin. You need to wake up.” Gently, he flicked the ball of his boyfriend’s nose. 

“Go away. M sleepin…” Gavin mumbled, digging his nails into Connor’s shirt as he positioned himself. Connor refrained from mentioning that if he indeed “went away” like Gavin asked, Gavin would fall onto the couch. 

“If you sleep now, you will be unable to sleep at night!” 

“No…” Gavin rolled his head so he smothered himself in Connor’s shirt. “Don’t underestimate me…” 

“I do not intend to. Now, will I have to push you?” His hands readied to deliver Gavin with “tough love”, but Gavin looked up, wide, puppy eyes locking onto his. 

“Please?”

“I…” 

“Do you want to make me cry?” 

“Gavin…” It came out as a sigh, but it was a loving sigh. 

Gavin grinned and resettled his head on Connor. “Maybe… maybe I’ll stay up, if we can have hot cider?” 

“And you take your medicine.” 

“It’s too early for that now…” 

“You’ll be less sore from it.” 

“Fine.” There was no bite behind the declaration. 

Connor stood, going to Gavin’s kitchen to make the cider. As Connor poured the heated treat into two separate mugs, one labeled “Cat Daddy” and the other “Funky Fresh”, Gavin stumbled into the kitchen with a blanket around his shoulders, his hair mussed up into spikes and eyes streaked with red. 

“Gavin? I thought you were still resting.” 

“Said I’d get up if you made Cider. Just thought I should help.” 

“Thank you.” Connor smiled at him. 

Gavin helped as best he could, providing emotional support more than anything else as he watched Connor sprinkle cinnamon into the mugs. 

Once the cider sat steaming in their hands, and Gavin’s t shot had been successfully administered with only a little fuss, they found themselves back in the living room.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Connor hummed into Gavin’s hair. Gavin had quickly repositioned himself to rest on Connor. 

“Nah.” Like a pliant little kitty, Gavin kneaded Connor’s thigh. 

“Oh?” 

“I’d rather enjoy the quiet.”


End file.
